Happy Deathday?
by UQ
Summary: A curly girl sat and looked at his eyes filled with anger while holding a voo-doo's doll in her hand. Then the girl murmured, "Happy deathday, Tsuchiura-san!""Uh, happy deathday too, Nami." He answered it without knowing what it means.


**A/N: **Finally I made a ff with Nami and Ryou. I hope you all enjoy the story even it was short. I need some help with my grammar. I will be happy if someone tell me if I was wrong. I don't know what genre it is. Maybe Humor (thought not funny enough) and romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Deathday<strong>

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

* * *

><p>It's not like he wanted to, but the condition forced him to do this. Well, today wasn't that ordinary for this weed-haired boy. As usual, he walked to his school by himself. No one try to disturb or say hello to him. Hm, maybe this caused by his large tan body. Full of muscle doesn't mean made someone looked handsome, right? (Ryoutaro: *glare)<p>

Well, let's back to the main topic. Okay, let me say it once more. It's not an ordinary day for Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. No, it's not the day when he's being rejected by Hino Kahoko. And it's not the day when his father passed away. So what is it?

Another green-haired boy walked in the same street as Ryoutaro. Then, this cheerful boy approached Ryoutaro. He tapped Ryoutaro shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yo, Tsuchiura-kun! _Ohayou_!" He said with a big big smile on his face.

"H-Hihara-senpai, _ohayou_." Tsuchiura replied awkwardly.

"Today is the day right?" Hihara smirked. It must be caused by hanging around Yunoki Azuma so he can smirked like that.

"Huh?" Tsuchiura's raised one of his eyebrow.

"Eh, you don't know or you don't remember?" Hihara looked at Tsuchiura's eyes. And as you can guest, Tsuchiura just kept silent even he was annoyed by his senpai's attitude.

"Poor Nami-chan..." Said Hihara.

Silent filled for a moment. When Tsuchiura want to spoke up, Hihara cut it and said.

"Ah! I haven't finished my homework! I should ask Azuma for help." Then Hihara ran away.

"Senpai!" Tsuchiura called him. And Hihara stopped. He turned his head to Tsuchiura.

"Oh yeah, I hope you'll be home in a piece!" Then again, he ran away without looking at Tsuchiura's confused face.

_'Maybe it's not a big thing.'_Thought Tsuchiura and then start to walked again.

Not far away from the place where Tsuchiura stood up, Amou Nami, the curly-haired journalist peeked him in the corner of the alley. She looked at Tsuchiura's back with anger. But when Hino approached her, she was completely different. From demon became an angle. Yeah, just like that.

Then, both of them walk to school together.

* * *

><p>Let's skip the time.<p>

The class already started an hour ago. Tsuchiura felt an evil eyes looking at him from behind. When he turned his head around, an evil aura blocked his vision and he gave up. Well, he's known as a poker face who can kept his cool too, just like the well known violinist, Tsukimori Len.

But an hour later, he felt so uneasy. He presumed himself to turned around once more. The he finally saw it. A curly girl sat and looked at his eyes filled with anger while holding a voo-doo's doll in her hand.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ He asked in his mind

Then the girl murmured, "Happy deathday, Tsuchiura-san!"

"Uh, happy deathday too, Nami." He answered it without knowing what it means.

_'Maybe it's a new way to say hello. Oh well, who care?' _Tsuchiura decided to focused on his subject.

And Amou. She still looked at her numb –ahem– boyfriend…. um, sweetly.

I wish he's lucky enough to noticed it before his girlfriend really tried to kill him.

It still in the same day in the same place. While the previous couple still in the classroom –Amou thought which is the good weapon or good way to killed someone, and Tsuchiura kept thinking what ghost obsessed his girlfriend–, Hino and Tsukimori sat in the bench at the rooftop silently. Tsukimori eat his _bento_ which is cooked by Hino. It's nearly impossible for him to make a _bento_ or other food. He may be good at music, but that doesn't mean he can cooked too.

Hino watched him with her sweet smile placed on her face.

"Is it good?" Asked her.

"Hn." He nodded.

Hino tried to take something from her pocket.

"Len-kun, what do you think of it?" Asked her once again while holding a mini violin shaped notebook.

"Hn." Answered him.

"It's a birthday give for Nami. I wish Nami-chan like it." She giggled. "I wonder what will she get from Tsuchiura-kun."

Tsukimori raised his eyebrow and said, "He's not a type of person who cared with his own birthday. I wonder if he

can remember what day it is."

"Eh?" Hino surprised by her boyfriend's word. First, because he speak longer than usual. And second, she

remembered the way Amou looked so evil this morning.

"I-I think he forgot." Said her. Tsukimori smirked.

"But you won't forget my birthday, will you?"

Tsukimori coughed and smile wryly.

"Len-kun!"

Maybe boys didn't have a good memory to remember something like this -,-

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**02.01.2012**_**]**


End file.
